


Smothered the sonuva bitch in his crib

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [8]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Begging, BioShock Infinite Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Depressing, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, No Fluff, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Platonic Love, Post-Game(s), Post-Infinite Pre-Burial at Sea, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: She did it. Booker DeWitt was no more, & neither was Zachary Hale Comstock. But at what cost, when she has just murdered her one & only friend?
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 7





	Smothered the sonuva bitch in his crib

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a shipping fic. Any mentions of love are about platonic love.

Elizabeth could tell the moment Booker died. She could tell you how long he had struggled to the second, how long it took for his heart to stop. She could tell you the exact moment he stopped struggling & his blank, green eyes looked back at her. The exact moment she stopped feeling his pulse beat against her palm. It took a moment for her, however, to realise that all the other Elizabeths & Annas begun to disappear around her. Even when the Elizabeth & Anna beside her released their grips & disappeared, the original Elizabeth held on, her hands on Booker’s neck, pushing him down into the water.

She felt nothing as it happened. All she could think about where the doorways, all of them, & her own time spent in Columbia. It was an overwhelming feeling, to remember everything that ever was, ever is, & ever will be. It numbed her, numbed her feelings. In this numbness, she grabbed Booker underneath the arms & dragged him onto shore. In her mind, she saw the infinite amount of times she had done the exact same thing in Battleship Bay, & the infinite amount of times she hadn’t succeeded to save him.

It was only when he lay on the shore, his skin pale, his lips blue, & his body still, that Elizabeth blinked, & her feelings came back to her. It happened almost instantly, as if a dam had been opened. It all flooded back as she let out an anguished sob. She saw every universe, every doorway in which Booker & Elizabeth or Anna where happy. She saw her own doorway, remembered every moment she had spent with this man. This man that hurt her, in another life, under another name. But who was also so kind to her, who saved her, treated her like his sunshine. A self-righteous saint that committed heinous deeds, & the tired sinner who paid for his crimes.

Tears streamed down Elizabeth’s cheeks when her eyes met Booker’s. It seemed almost as if he was looking back at her, but she knew very well that he wasn’t, that he would never see anything again. She brushed his wet hair out of his face & closed his eyes in a single motion. He looked as if he was sleeping, & she had never seen him so calm, so relaxed. Another sob left her, when she realised she would never see him like that again. The force of her crushing guilt sent her to her knees beside his body. She begun to doubt herself. Was what she did truly the right thing to do? She had killed the only person who had ever cared about her, her only friend. She had drowned the person she had grown to love with her whole heart. He lay dead at her feet, her hand prints on his neck, his blood on her fingers. His sins had become hers, & there was nothing else in the world for Elizabeth anymore.

The tears hadn’t stopped coming, the sobs only growing in their intensity till her whole body shook with her cries. She collapsed atop him, her hands grasping at his jacket, at his ascot, at any part of him she could reach. She cried, she screamed, wailing out his name. She begun begging for him to wake up, pleading for him to get back to her. Her cries turned into desperate apologies, every ‘I’m sorry’ falling on deaf ears.

It could have been hours. Could have been days. Or simply minutes. Eventually she grew tired. Her throat had gone hoarse. Her tears had run dry. Her Booker wasn’t coming back. He was gone. She missed him already. She was tired. She placed her head on his chest. She couldn’t hear his heartbeat. She couldn’t feel him breathing. She would have cried if she had any tears left. But she had none. She grasped his hand. It was cold. It was stiff. It was nothing like it used to be. She still held it. She held it tight. Then she fell asleep. She was so, so tired. Maybe she’d fix this when she woke up. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr.


End file.
